The Raven Girl
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Summary: "And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." the man said in a dark tone. A runaway child Alexandra Potter at the age of six meets a mysterious man. He holds a dark ominous aura around him but she couldn't help but feel safe with him. The man in question saw her as something worth taking interest in and takes her under his wing. Dark-FemHarry/?, A bit AU-ish


The Raven Girl

Harry Potter

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Powerful/Demonic Talking"**

"**Powerful/Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entities"_

Summary: "And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." The man said in a dark tone. A runaway child Alexandra Potter at the age of six meets a mysterious man. He holds a dark ominous aura around him but she couldn't help but feel safe with him. The man in question saw her as something worth taking interest in and takes her under his wing. He believes that she will have an enormous impact on the world as a whole.

Dark-FemHarry/?, A bit…AU-ish no?

0000 **Story Start**

"Alexandra." A voice called out.

A young girl about twelve years old turned her head to gaze upon a man who was standing a small walk away. The girl had blood red hair with black streaks in them, which was tied in a long ponytail; she also had an orange glowing tint to her eyes. Her skin was a slight paled tannish color, her face though a bit chubby from baby fat was a bit heart-shaped. She was wearing dark greenish jacket with an equally green skirt and sneakers. She held a small smile as she ran over to the man.

"Yes dad?" Alexandra spoke as she reached the man.

The man in question was wearing a black colored trench coat along with black leathered pants. On his shoulder was a bird, a raven to be exact, larger than the normal raven should be, it's unnatural glowing red eyes gazed about as if searching for danger. He had one hand behind his back, and the other holding what appeared to be a cane. His equally black hair was slightly ruffled but held an everyday average look to it. His features were about sometime in their late twenties; his eyes were a cold blue as he gazed at Alexandra as she approached. The raven on his shoulder gave a small gurgle as it flew off of the man's shoulder and landed on an outstretched arm of Alexandra.

"It's time to leave. Do you have everything?" he asked her.

"Yes father, I do." Alexandra said with a nod.

"Good. Come along then child." He said as he gave out a hand to her.

Alexandra nodding again before smiling as she took his hand, to which he leaned down and gave a kiss on her fingers. Alexandra giggled at him making him chuckle in response as they walked off.

0000 **Scene – Change – Six Years Ago…**

"_You're probably wondering…who is this man? And who is this child?" a voice of a girl spoke._

"_That girl you see there…that's me. My name is Alexandra Potter…or was a Potter. My name as of now is Alexandra Ravensdale, under my adoptive father's name Swain Ravensdale. The man holding my hand." The now named speaker added._

"_About six years and two months ago…I ran away from my home. It…it was not…I…it was not a pleasurable place to be in. The occupants….they….they were…nasty…abusive…all the things you could think off. It scared me…it made me feel…helpless." Alexandra continued._

"_When I ran…I ran as if something was chasing me. I had taken with me at least another days' worth of clothing, some old coins and bills, and luckily a loaf of bread and a piece of steak from last night's dinner. I avoided placed where people knew me for fear I would be taken back to that forsaken place, I mainly avoided from going deep into the more urban areas. I hid…I ran…I stole…I survived. It was about three weeks in after I had ran off…I was hungry…cold…and tired."_

A flashback of a girl in very dirties clothing could be seen walking, her eyes barely open due to lack of sleep. She held her stomach as it rumbled in protest. She then rubbed her arms as she began to shiver from a cold breeze.

"_It was cold that day…I thought I would freeze to death if I didn't find a warm place. So…I began to look for a place, despite the risks and few missing announcements that I saw a few times on the television of a few electronic stores a while back. It was also getting dark too, my other clothing that were in a plastic bag were still drying from a rain a few says ago, so it even got colder."_

Another scene shows the same girl shivering, her teeth chattering slightly as she nervously looked around, her hair was mess, and her skin had slight dirty spots on them. She then suddenly sneezes before coughing slightly.

"_And that's when I met him. My father."_

Here the scene goes back to the girl; she rounds another corner of a building before ramming full force into something. She falls on her bottoms as a result, rubbing her head and wiping her face. A squawk of a bird follows her fall.

"Oh? What's this? A young un out so late." A voice spoke.

The girl freezes slightly before looking up at the speaker. It was a man in a black trench coat; he gazed down at her with a questioning raised brow. One hand was tucked in his coat; the other was firmly holding a cane with a raven shaped head. His fingers drummed in a rhythmic pattern on the head of the bird as he eyes the girl. However, the bird on the man's shoulder had his attention. The raven on his shoulder only looked back, as if annoyed or examining her. Seeing that she was staring, the girl then looks down shamefully and mutters something.

"…"

"I'm sorry. I did not quite hear what you said child. Care to repeat?" the man said, as he leaned forward.

"I'm sorry…sir…" she said in a quiet tone.

*Sigh.

"It is fine child. Be sure to look where you walk next time." The man said as he rubbed his head.

As the girl stood up and tried to move past him, she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder making her yelp in fear. She immediately flinched away from his touch as if burned; she turned to look at him and froze as he now held a stern looking expression on his face. The girl begins to quiver lightly as those cold and almost lifeless eyes glare at her.

"_At first…I was scared of him. He looked so…intimidating at the time. His eyes stared down at me as if giving judgment, his face was unreadable as he always held it in a stoic expression, his mere presence made me want to bow and beg for mercy. I truly feared this man more than my abusers. But…getting past those barriers and walls…he…he is a kind…loving…and gentle soul. The most loving and kindest I could ever ask for."_

"Care to tell me child…where are your parents?" the man asked as he leaned down, both hands on top one another as they pressed down on the cane.

"I-I-I….I…don't have any…" the girl said silently.

Here the man quirked his brow again.

"Ah…an orphan I see. Such a shame is it not? For our mother and fathers to not be here for us when we desire them most no?" the man said, clicking his tongue.

The man continues to examine her, his eyes analyzing her shape and form. This unnerved the girl greatly as she took a step back. The man's face remained over stoic, until a brief smirk formed his face for a second before vanishing just as quickly as it came. The hummed as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hmmm…an orphan…hmmm…say…child." The man spoke.

"Y-yes?" the girl replied shakily.

"It is not often that I would offer this…but…would you like to have a place at my home? I have been looking for…an heir to take my place when my time comes. I have been searching for years…but none could even take the position…but…I feel…no…I see you…you have that spark. So I ask of you…will you be my daughter and heir, child?" he offered, the bird however seemed to not agree as it gave a hiss.

The man gave back a sharp hiss in return, veering his head as a result to glare at the bird, thus silencing the bird. The two glared at one another before looking back at her.

"So…what say you child? Do you accept this offer?" the man said again.

"_I didn't trust him…something told me not to go with him. But…but the offer…it sounded…nice…pleasing. I had examined him as a result, seeing for any…dangerous signs about him…other than his dangerous and ominous aura and appearance…nothing seemed wrong."_

"I…I…yes…I accept…sir…" the girl said as she bowed lightly. "You…you are kind sir…"

There were footsteps...then a gentle hand cupped her face making her flinch slightly before it was raised upwards, gazing into the man's face. The girl blushed slightly as she got a closer look at his handsome features. Her slightly stupor was broken when he spoke again.

"What is your name child?" he asked gently.

"My name? P-Potter. Alexandra Lillian Potter. Sir." She replied.

"Alexandra…I see…" the man hummed. "Very well. I shall tell you mine, for I am Swain Ravensdale. From this day fourth…you are Potter no more. But you…are now reborn…as Ravensdale!"

"_And that…where that life ended. This is where my new life began…this is where Potter ended…and Ravensdale was born."_

As the scene begins to fade…the man says one last thing.

"And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." The man said in a dark tone.

A sound of flapping suddenly echoed and they were both gone, nothing but black feathers in their place.

0000 **End of Scene –** **Scene – Change – Present **

Various figures were walking along a busy street; all were wearing robes or coats of sorts. There were some that bickered and talked, but most were moving about. A particular pair of figures were strolling, hand and hand. A familiar man and a girl were gracefully walking past each figure, another person was following right after them, holding what appeared to be goods and supplies from this place; they earned a few looks but were quickly ignored.

"So…this is the so called Diagon Alley? So…primitive." Swain said in his stoic voice.

"Hm…not a single thing of technology to be found father." Alexandra said as she looked around.

Swain only grunted in acknowledgement as he too looked around. In his hands, he jingled a few coins of sorts, examining them closely. He jingled them again before taking out a piece of parchment. His eye twitched in annoyance as he gazed at the parchment.

"The currency is a bit understandable…but…a bit confusing. But this is just…unamusing, they do not even have the luxuries of proper paper; they're still using old leathery parchments." Swain said again. "I can agree why my friend said such society would eventually crumble to dust."

"Who?" Alexandra asked in curiosity.

"Someone who I met…a long…long…time ago. It has been ages since I last seen him, taught me a few things of…life you could say. I've kept to it since then. But…that is a story for another child Lillian." Swain said as he looked back at the list. "Come, the robes should be in made this store here. Issac, set these things here. Go and find the others and tell them to meet here."

"Yes sir." The man following and holding the supplies said as he set them down and jogged off.

"Go on in Alexandra, I will wait for you outside." Swain said with a nod, which she returned.

Entering the store, Alexandra curiously glanced around. She hummed as she looked at a few decorations inside the store before spotting a woman and a young boy about her age. It seemed that he too was getting robes made to fit him.

"Ouch!" the boy said.

"Stop moving, this would be easier if you'd didn't jerk so much." The woman chided.

The boy only gave a small grumble, the boy in question had slick pale blonde hair, and a unamused expression on his face. When the boy spotted her, he gave the woman working on his robes a slight glare.

"Are we done here? You have another customer waiting." The boy said.

"Done. Now off you go. Be with you in just a moment, need to go get more things." The lady said as she quickly ran into another room.

As he moved away from where he stood, he walked for the exit only to stop and look at Alexandra. Alexandra only looked back at him curiously with a tilt of her head.

"First year going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

Alexandra noticed a slightly annoyed yet snobby tone in his voice, but she disregarded that as she replied.

"Yes, it is my first year of going to Hogwarts as well…" she paused.

"Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Pureblood. You?" he spoke.

Here Alexandra gave him a smile before giving a slightly elegant bow.

"Ravensdale. Alexandra Lillian Ravensdale, a pureblood if you wish. It is pleasure meeting you Draco." Alexandra said.

Here Draco, nodded slightly in return. He then gave her a charming smile before leaving the store.

"I look forward to meeting you later at Hogwarts Alexandra." He said before vanishing.

Alexandra stared at where, before a clicking of a door caught her attention. The store owner was back and she quickly beckoned her over.

0000

"_Hmhmhmhm…oh yes…the 'Wizarding World', oh yes."_ The voice of Alexandra chuckled darkly.

"_So outdated and so weak, it surprises me how they lasted so long. My father had done a lot of researching and information gathering about them when he was much younger. He told me that there are other secret pockets of the 'Wizarding World' in other countries. The one here though was the most…hmmm…what did he say? Oh right, pathetic and overrated."_

"_Any who…here are a few rules that Swain had drilled into my head…"_

"_Rule one; act respectful and thee shall receive, if not act all you want, make the other look like an ass."_

"_Rule two; when they attempt to provoke you, provoke them. Not you."_

"_Rule three; brain's first, violence later. Or both if you can manage."_

"_Rule four; control emotions, or better yet close them off._

"_Rule five; deceive and betray when necessary."_

"_Rule six; hide one's true nature…this one is fun to do…hehehehehe…"_

"_Rule…seven? Eh…uh oh."_

0000

Swain stood outside patiently and silently, his face remained in its stoic expression as his eyes peered and glared at each passerby. His fingers drummed in a rhythmic pattern on his cane as he waited. The sounds of footsteps and clunking of supplies turned his attention elsewhere. He looked to gaze at his bodyguards who were holding the needed supplies for Alexandra's school needs.

"Do we have everything?" Swain asked, to which they nodded. "Good, she should be coming out any moment now."

A sound of a door closing drew their attention to the doorway. There, Alexandra was wearing a black witch robe along with a witch hat, held in her hands. She gave the new attire a twirl before looking at her father with a smile.

"It's…nice." She said in a hushed tone. She then held out her hand to him.

"Let's go father. I still need to get my wand?" she said with a giggle.

"As you wish my little lily." Swain said in an equally hushed tone as he took her hand.

0000

"_The wand was a bit troublesome, many of them either didn't work or simply rejected me. Or…I may have simply put too much into them. Father was a bit annoyed, enough that he recited something that his old friend once said."_

"Wands? Fragile. Staffs? Cumbersome. Handsigns? Time-consuming." the echoing voice of Swain spoke.

0000 **Scene – Change – Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Now then Lillian…remember what I taught you?" Swain asked.

"Yes father. I won't forget, nor will I abuse it…too much." She said with a hint of darkly mischievousness.

"Now, now. I know you want to keep at it. But do it too much and you'll only end up hurting yourself." Swain chided in a playful manner.

The two shared a gentle laugh with one another before Alexandra surprised Swain with a hug. Swain was still for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his free arm around her and returning the affection. When they parted, Alexandra gave a small sniff.

"Now, now. What's wrong my little lily?" Swain asked.

"It's nothing father…just…just that I won't be seeing you for the whole year that's all." Alexandra said quickly, wiping away the tears.

Swain raised a finger before wiping another tear off of her cheek, flicking it away before ruffling her hair, making her pout.

"You're a strong girl, Lillian. You can do it. I know you can." Swain said again.

The two again shared another hug before the sounds of the train alerted them that time was up. Alexandra reluctantly let go and boarded the train, taking her belongings, quickly finding a compartment, she opened the window and began to wave goodbye to her father. He gave a heart-warming smile as he waved back, the train then began to move. And soon, the station was left behind.

0000

"_It was hard to let him go. Someone who stayed by my side since I was a little un. He made me feel safe and alive…but…eventually I would have to let him go. To spread my young wings and take flight and explore without his guidance or watchful eyes. And eventually…walk a pathway without him. Even now to this very day…my heart aches…father. Father? Wherever you are…"_

There was a brief silence and sniff.

"…_I miss you."_

0000 **Scene – Change – Train compartment**

*Cht! *Cht! *Cht! *Cht!

That was the sound that Alexandra heard as she silently read a book, it was mostly about ancient runes and their functions/uses. She curiously read each entry, carefully examining and analyzing each entry. Her reading was interrupted when someone opened the door to her compartment; it was a bushy haired girl, looking around before noticing her.

"Have you seen a toad here? A boy named Neville lost it." She asked.

"No…no I have not. Apologies…" Alexandra drawled.

"Hermione Granger. And…and is that a book on Ancient Runes?" the now named girl asked.

"Yes. Why?" Alexandra replied with a quizzical look.

"I-I thought we didn't get those until at least our second or third year?" Hermione said as she sat down on the opposite side.

"Well…father did say that I should learn all I could to…eh…have an advantage he says? Yes that it." Alexandra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh huh…I see…" Hermione said slowly.

"Since you asked…I assume you also like to read books too?" Alexandra asked curiously.

The girl's expression lit up and here a friendship was formed.

0000 **Scene – Change – Hogwarts**

"Hmmm…" Alexandra hummed in thought as she curiously looked up at the ceiling of the castle.

Candles and other decorations floated lazily about above, wooden beams creaked and groaned, and there was a singing hat set on a stool not too far away.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song ended, the whole entire room applauded, herself included. She glanced at the many faces of students at each table, who now had their heads turned towards them.

"It's a cap? Just a cap?" a voice shouted. "I'm going to kill Fred for saying that we have to wrestle a troll for this."

Here the head mistress McGonagall stepped forward and held a long parchment in one hand and the other held the hat.

"When I call your name, will you please step forward and sit down on the stool please?" she called out.

And here she began to call out names. After waiting after a series of "Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor", etc., Alexandra yawned tiredly into her hand. When it got to her name though…

"Ravensdale, Alexandra." McGonagall called out.

As she stepped forward, she glanced up ahead and noticed the elderly man in the center was looking at her directly. It unnerved her greatly as she walked forward. A whisper of her father spoke out.

"_Be wary of the headmaster my little lily…"_

Alexandra gave a mental nod before sitting on the stool, and letting the hat place itself on her head. She immediately felt something prod and poke at her mind and she hitched a breath. She immediately formed up a barrier around her mind scowling in annoyance. This earned her an annoyed and grumpy harrumph from the hat.

"_A mind barrier at such a young age? Impressive. But would you please lower them so I can see and place you in a house?"_ the voice of the hat spoke to her.

"Sorry. But…do you mind if you keep the things you find…silent?" Alexandra said sternly.

"_Very well. I swear by my name, I will not break my oath to not tell anyone. Now may I?"_

"Fine. Good enough." Alexandra said darkly before lowering her barriers.

She then felt a cool sensation run through her mind, making her a bit nauseous and cold. She gave a small growl of anger as a result, she leaned forward to not fall backwards from her unsteady balance.

"_Alexandra Lillian Potter…what a surprise…"_

"I am no longer a Potter anymore…I am Ravensdale!" Alexandra shouted mentally.

"_No matter, hmmm…interesting…very interesting. You have a good…mindset and thirst of knowledge of Ravenclaw…but you also have that of some cunning of Slytherin…a very dark innocence to boast as well. Those two seems to stand out more…which do I choose…hmmmm…"_

"I think you already know." Alexandra said pointedly.

"_Hmhmhmhm…yes. Very well…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

0000 **Later…**

"Fancy seeing you in Ravenclaw as well Hermione. I thought you didn't like birds?" Alexandra giggled.

"Haha…well…" said girl rubbing the back of her sheepishly.

Their conversation however was interrupted by another voice.

"Alexandra!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning around, she spotted a familiar blonde haired boy striding up to her. He was holding his charming grin again in which she gave him a smile in return.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Ravensdale." Draco said with a curt nod.

"As to you, Sir Malfoy." Alexandra replied.

When Malfoy looked over to Hermione, Alexandra instantly saw the disgusted gleam in his eyes. His face scrunched up slightly as well.

"Now, now." Alexandra said in a mimicking manner like her father, but this held a very dangerous tone to it making Malfoy freeze in mid-word.

"Be nice little gentlemen will you? Sir Malfoy?" she said with a dangerous glare an gleam in her eyes.

The boy in question nervously gulped at the stare Alexandra gave him. It reminisced of his father's own and sometimes his mother whenever she was angry. Holding back a insult or such, he gave Hermione a small smile and gave her a small nod and bow.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Lady Alexandra; may I inquire your name?" Draco said forcefully, his eyes nervously looking at the dark smirk forming on Alexandra's lips.

"Oh…uh…my name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you Malfoy." Hermione said nervously as she rubbed her hands together timidly.

Here Alexandra only chuckled, but the two didn't notice the dark tone to it thought.

"Oh…I see that we're going to get along so well together…" Alexandra said with a dark gleam in her eye.

On a tree nearby in a garden-like area, a raven took flight.

0000 **Scene – Change – Elsewhere**

Swain hummed to himself as he read the paper in front of him. This cursed paperwork was slowly grating his nerves by the day. Most of it was useless things and annoyances; some were worth note taking but most was just trash. As he was working, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called.

The door to his working chambers creaked loudly as they open, an attractive woman with dark blonde hair entered. Swain's eye looked up and eyed her form as she came forward.

"Anything to report?" Swain asked as he set down his paper work and focused his attention on the woman.

"The others have been monitoring those 'Death Eaters' and it seems something is stirring amongst them. Almost as if they're…expecting something sir." The woman replied.

"Hmmm…I see. Any other news that I should now of?" Swain said as he stood up with his cane and walked to a bookcase and began to look through them.

"Nothing else at the moment sir." The woman replied.

There was a brief silence between the two before it was broken by the woman.

"So…I see that Lady Alexandra has been sent to that…school I see." The woman said school with distaste. "Do you think she'll be able to get much from it?"

"I have full confidence in her ability Catherine." Swain replied as he took out a book and flipped through its pages. "She knows how to be cautious and wary at first notice, but she'll eventually be able to think up of a plan."

He then turned to look at the now named Catherine.

"Do not worry. She will be fine, I assure you." He said before walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"It's just…she's so grown up now. My little sister…hmhmhmhm." Catherine chuckled at the thought of Alexandra.

"I know, I concur as well." Swain said as he held a small smile on his once stoic face.

0000 Scene – Change – Elsewhere

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was in a slightly sour mood as of lately. His current thought at the moment was on the girl, Alexandra.

"It must be her. There's no mistake." He thought.

As he thought about her, he couldn't help but notice the way she carried herself. It slightly reminded him of how Tom Riddle carried himself as well. This made him sigh tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. But he had his mind on one thing though.

Where did she go?

Who was the one that found her?

Why is she like this?

And most of all…

Who was Ravensdale?

Albus needed to find out, he could already tell that Alexandra was not in the side of the Light of the moment. No…he would bide his time and try to mold her to what he desires here…away from whoever this…Ravensdale was. The wizarding world needed "The Girl Who Lived" on the side of the Light, only then would Voldemort be defeated once and for all.

**0000 End of Chapter**

Heya! Drakey here with another story, jeez I'm just piling it up on myself. But don't worry! I'm still working on the others! Just need to fix up things and all. But…hope you enjoyed this and more will come! And for those that may recognize "Swain", yeah, that's him I suppose. But a much younger him and a bit eh…Ooc? Idk, but this Swain is somewhat like that Swain, except…modernized? Eh.

Anyways Draken out!


End file.
